SRV-14-A "Fei-Yen"
Description Although the original Fei-Yen prototype - and its creator, Dr. Teriyama - had both mysteriously disappeared, the DN Corp. had obtained blueprints that he had left behind. Using this data, they developed a special made version of the Fei-Yen solely for Marshal Chidori Takedas use. It is only half as powerful as the original, despite that a number of issues concerning the design remained unresearched. It is also the fastest mech in the gamer and weebs arsenal combined. It has a rapid-fire Beam Launcher SG-4000 for its right-hand weapon. In its left hand, Fei-Yen wields the MPAS-14, which acts as both a beam bowgun and a beam rapier in melee. However, its most distinctive weapon system is a Type-f variation of the Viper II's BL-c04 homing beam launcher. This Type-f launcher fires the "Love Heart", a flat, heart-shaped homing beam adding to the VR's feminine charm. By no means should the Fei-Yen replica be underestimated despite its weakened statistics. It has one more surprise up its sleeves: In times of extreme stress in battle, it can go into a brilliant, golden glow for her "Hyper Mode", where her overall offensive power is increased times two. Developmental History SRV-14 Replica "Fei-Yen" Development After many failed capture operations, DN began grasping the basic specifications concerning Fei-Yen. It was studied whether DN can reproduce her special abilities with general battle skills. Of course, this was an unreasonable consultation. As a fundamental problem, it was obvious that she wears a V-Converter that is different than those used in general mech battles. From the collected data, it turned out that Fei-Yen's V-Converter was not mind-formatted. Because it was unknown why such a thing could be controlled, DN was quickly starting to lose hope. Then, among the discarded data found at the former 0 Plant, several files related to Fei-Yen were somehow miraculously recovered. The highest executive committee subsequently ordered the restoration of the data in the files with the highest priority, rescinding all other objectives. This work had proven to have a considerable yield. It wasn't possible to reproduce all of the data perfectly, but they were able to grasp the approximate outline of the VR-014. The DN Corp. attempted then to develop a duplicate of the Fei-Yen based on the restored data. Such is the fuselage designated SRV-14 Replica Fei-Yen. The SRV-14 was driven by a conventional operation method based on the M.S.B.S. Although performance does not compare to the original, there was still a superior aspect of mobility in particular with regards to other conventional mech models, so it was formally approved. Whilst in production, though there is almost no distinction in appearance between the replica and the original, the former has not succeeded in reproducing the original "Emotional Attack". In regards to physical destructive power, the weapon produces a satisfactory homing beam. What is noteworthy, is that it succeeds in reproducing a certain aspect of the newly created Hyper Mode. Of course, although functions like the original are not developed in the replica, the tendency of the increase is clearly seen in the attack power. Trivia * It is the first piloted mech to feature the "Hyper Mode" mechanic. * Being that the original Fei-Yen prototype is twice as powerful as the mass-produced version, the SRV-14-A's power in Hyper Mode can be considered equivalent to that of the prototype. * Coincidentally, Fei-Yen has somewhat of a resemblance to the titular protagonist of Sailor Moon. * SRV is an abbreviation for Special Reconnaissance Virtuaroid. * No other mech has ever used the SRV prefix in its model number. * It is the one of the only mechs whose name is not in block letters. * Fei-Yen's name may come from fei yen, the Chinese term for "flying swallow bird", referring to Chao Fei Yen in the wen xuan poem of Pan Chieh-Yu (poetry in rhyme-prose form) Gallery Fei Yens pilot.jpg|Fei Yens Pilot Chidori Takeda Fei Yen in space.png|Fei Yen on the moon Front View.png|Front View Back View 2.png|Back View Category:Gamer's Alliance